Naruto 7 Minutes in Heaven
by Not Just An Illusion
Summary: this is just an other 7 minutes in heaven not very graphic, a lot is implied. okay sucky summary but yer


**Just to get this straight I don't own Naruto (I wish I did though I would so put Sasuke and Naruto together) and yer**

**Just so you guys know I was bored when I rote this and if there are any spell or grammar mistakes plz notify me**

__________________________________________________________

Okay so you are walking home from training when you hear someone running toward you from behind. You don't bother reaching for a kunai, if someone was going to attack you they would be a lot quieter. You turn to see Naruto running towards you.

"Hey ___-Chan," he calls loudly even though it wasn't necessary.

"Hi Naruto."

"____, I'm so glad I found you. Sakura is having a huge party and she sent me to look for you," he says with his famous goofy smile. "Awesome! What time?" you ask grinning largely.

"Eight. Everyone's going to be there. what about you?" he asks.

"Of course, when was the last time I turned down a party?" you ask as you playfully punch him. "I had better go get ready bye Naruto" you say as you run towards you place.

"ok bye." he calls after you.

_**8:05 that night**_…

"I can't believe I'm late," you think as you walk up the step to sakura place.

"Finally! I thought you weren't going to come," sakura says as she leads you to the lounge room. You saw everyone sitting in a circle. "What's going on?" you ask as take a seat.

"We're playing 30 minutes in heaven because 7 is to short and since you're late you can go first" Ino says as she comes walks towards you with a hat in her hands. You look at everyone with pleading eyes but soon realize no one is going to help you. With a defeated look you stick, you hand in the hat and pull out….

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

1. Kankuro

"Number one," you call out.

"yeah baby that's me!" you hear. You knew instantly that who you had, rolling your eyes you look over to see Kankuro stand up. You walk into the closet with him close behind.

"Have fun." Kiba smirks as he closes the door. Kankuro wastes no time and as soon as the door closes he pins you to the wall holding you hands above your head. He starts kissing you passionately. You try to push him off but he's too strong. He licks your lips asking for entrance but you keep your mouth closed firmly shut. Getting annoyed he bits your bottom lip causing you to gasp allowing him enough time to get his tongue in. he moves his tongue around your mouth slowly memorising every inch.

_***what the hell it is not as if I have a say in this I may as well enjoy it* **_you think as you start kissing back. Noticing this he moves to you neck and quickly finds your soft spot causing you to moan his name. You feel him smirk against your skin and start to suck and lick it. You moan his name again. He releases your hands and puts his on your waist. Your hands make there way up his shirt and you feel his rock hard abs. He moves back to your lips again just as the closet door opens. You both break apart at the sound of wolf whistles and catcalls. Your face goes 50 shades of red as Kankuro calls out 'you no you're all jealous!'

You both walk out of the closet but as your about to go back to your spot Kankuro pulls you into his lap.

"Boom boom boom boom. I want you in my room. lets spend the night together from now until forever. Boom boom boom boom. I want a double boom. lets spend the night together. Together in my room.(1) " He whispered kissing your neck.

You giggle and give him a long kiss before turning your attention back to the game as you see Sakura being pushed into the closet with lee (2). After the party, you go back to his house and finish what you started.

2. Jiraiya

'Which one of you hot dudes has number 3?' you giggle. Your eyes go wide when you see who stands up. 'No way I'm not going in with **HIM**!'

'Well you have to,' Ino says with a smirk. 'It's the rules.'

'No, no and no! I'm not going in there with that perv,' you scream.

'To bad!' Ino yells louder. She grabs your arm and pushes you into the closet then slams the door in your face.

'I'll kill you for this Ino-pig.' you yell as you punched the door. You stop when you feel hot breathe on your neck. You quickly turn around to see Jiraiya uncomfortably close. Before you have time to react, he slams you against the door. You gasp as you feel his hand go under your shirt and move towards your boobs. He starts kissing you roughly, you unable to think of anything else knee him where it hurts.

'Help! Someone open the door!' you scream. Iruka opens it and you run out and hide behind him. You start crying and he raps a comforting arm around you. Iruka then leads you to the couch while Kakashi and Asuma kick Jiraiya out.

'_____ are you okay? What did he do to you?' Iruka asked gently.

'H-h-he tried to -' you say, unable to finish you shake your head.

'I understand.' Iruka whispers pulling you into a hug. You hug him back and give him a kiss.

'Thank you for opening the door.' you whisper. A few minutes later, you fall asleep in his arms. Iruka takes you home then three weeks later asks you out which of course you say yes.

You were traumatized after your experience and never EVER played 7 minutes in heaven again. (3)

3. Shikamaru

'Number 3'you say boredly (you hated this game) looking around the room. When no one stood up so you shrugged and put your hand in again.

'wait.' choji says loudly. 'I think that's Shikamaru's.'

Kiba walks over to shika and reads his card.

'Yeah that's him. Hey shika WAKE UP!' Kiba yells the last part in his ear but he still doesn't move.

'I know what to do,' Ino says as she calmly walked over to the sleeping ninja. She bent so her lips were right next to his ear then she scream on the top of her lungs. 'OMG ______'s stripping!'

'Where?!?!' Shikamaru says as he sits up straight. You blush as everyone laughs, then sigh a walk into the closet.

'What a drag…" you hear Shikamaru say as he lies on the floor. You just get a glimpse of him closing his eyes, as the door is slammed shut. You lean against the wall and for the first 10 minutes just looking at the sleeping body of Shikamaru.

"Hey shika," you whisper in his ear. "Are you awake?"

"5 more minutes mum," he groaned in response.

You stifled a giggle and put you lips in front of his. Shika puts his hand on the back of your head and pushes your lips to his. You gasp but instead of taking advantage of your open mouth pull back. (4)

"You thought I was asleep didn't you." he chuckled. "It's funner this way."

Before you could reply, he was kissing you again, wrapping his arms around your waist. A pissed Temari opened the door and you continued making out, not noticing her. She stepped out of the door way to let others see what you were doing.

"well I guess shika ain't that lazy after all" Naruto said. You just blush and walk out hand-in-hand. You watched the rest play while sitting in Shikas lap. You both fall asleep while the second last couple were in there and were left on the couch all night. The next day shika asks you out and you say yes!!!

4. Kakashi

"number four?" you asked looking around. Then you heard Kiba laughing. You turn around to see Kakashi stand next to the closet door.

" just go for it _____-Chan," Naruto whispered. He was the only one that knew you had a crush on Kakashi, after you promised you would kill him if he told anybody.

"*sigh* fine," you whispered back, as he pushed you towards the closet. Before you knew it you were in a dark closet with the man you liked. You sighed again and sat in the corner.

"I know you like me _____-Chan." Kakashi stated as he sat next to you.

"Naruto told you didn't he!" you yelled. "OMG I'm so going to kill him. NARUTO YOU ARE DEAD MEAT WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!!!!"

"actually he didn't tell me anything," Kakashi said slyly. "I just had a hunch that you did and judging by the way you just acted I would say that my hunch was right."

"oh," you said blushing. There was a long awkward moment and you looked down so he wouldn't see your face.

"but it's a good thing that you acted the way you acted because now I'm not to shy to do this." and then he kissed you. You sat there shocked for a couple of minutes before you came to your senses and started to kiss him back.

You guys make out for a while before you realized that to be frenching you he had to have his mask off. You pulled away and grabbed his face in your hands, looking at it in the light that was coming from under the door you gasped.

"Kakashi your so .. kawaii. Why do you hide your face?" you asked in awe.

"well I if didn't I would have a bunch of raving fan girls, like Sasuke, when the only girl I want is spending 30 minutes in a closet with me."

You smiled and kissed him again.

"One minute" some one called from out side the door.

You pulled away and fixed you hair that had become ruffled during you make out time.

By the time the door opened you look present able well you hoped you did and Kakashi had his mask up (5).

"Pppssss. ___-Chan." Naruto called.

'What Naruto?"

"You might want to fix your hair over your neck."

"What? Why?"

"Well you have like a huge hicky on there."

"Shit!" you said as you glared at Kakashi.

"What? Oh and that wont work either." Kakashi smirked

"Why?"

"Cause you have another one on the other side."

"Great,"

"Don't worry. That's there to let the others know that your mine."

Your glare soften and you gave him a hug.

After the party, you went back to his place and let's just say that he took something you'll never get back.

XD

5. Kiba

"okay number 5 come on down you're the first contestant in the closet of heaven!" you yelled.

"fuck!" Kiba yelled.

"oh no not you," you cried/yelled. "hey anyone want to swap?"

No one raised their hand and you did and anime cry.

"Why does life hate me so much?" TT-TT you sobbed.

"hey I don't want to go in there with a skank like you so there." Kiba said angrily. "any of you guys want to swap?"

All the guys put their hand and you blushed big time.

"NO SWAPPING!!!" Ino and Sakura yelled.

" fine but if I come out and he's dead I'm not cleaning up the mess!" you yelled as you stormed into the closet.

A few moments later he was thrown in by Gaaras sand which really surprised you but you guessed Kiba had been pissing him off, and since he wasn't allowed to kill anyone you guess he just thew him in here so you could do it. But Gaaras throwing skills must have been off cause Kiba landed right on top of you.

"argh get off me dog breath."

"you know what I don't think I will your quite comfy." he yawned and before you could reply he was asleep.

After 5 minutes he rubbed his head between your boobs and that was the last straw. You pushed him off and punched him.

"WTF?!?! What was that for?"

"you rubbed your head between my boobs."

"oops sorry." he said with an anime sweat drop.

There was an awkward silence and you both had a blush on your face.

" you know your really pretty when you blush." Kiba said quietly.

You blushed harder and smiled a bit.

_**I guess he is kinda cute. **_you thought then mentally slapped your self. _**what am I talking about he is like my worst enemy.**_

"_____-Chan why do we always fight?" Kiba asked.

"cause your dog hurt my kitten." you said.

"ten minutes" someone yelled.

"I'm really sorry about that he hadn't been trained back then," Kiba told you then he started barking saying something to Akamaru you guessed. Next thing you knew you were on your back with Kiba on top of you kissing you. Without thinking you kissed him back.

"TIMES UP," someone called. "hey Akamaru move away so I can open the door."

You heard Akamaru growl and smirked you pulled away and looked at Kiba.

"so that's what you said to him."

He just nodded and kissed you again.

_Ff 5 hrs_

You stumbled out of the closet and looked around the room to see no one there. You turned to Kiba to find him reading a note that Akamaru gave him.

_When you guys get out of the closet lock up and leave I've gone to bed. sakura._

When you had finished reading you noticed Kiba was kissing you neck.

"my house or yours?" he asked.

"yours. I'm up for another round the question is are you?"

"Don't tease me."

Lets just say that you tried doggy style that night.

6. Asuma

you looked at the piece of paper and then looked at Asuma.

"I'm guessing your number six." you said in a I-no-everything voice.

"and why are you guessing that?"

"because I can smell the smoke on it. You really need to quit its bad for your health."

"what ever just get in the closet."

"fine!" you said stubbornly as you stormed into the closet.

Asuma followed you and stood in the opposite corner to you. Hinata closed the door and locked it when you had both sat down.

Looking over at you Asuma lit a new cigarette and sighed. You stood up angrily and marched over to him.

"what do you want ____-Chan?"

You didn't answer instead you grabbed the cigarette and threw it to the floor then squished it out.

"hey what was that for?"

"every smoke is doing you damage." (6)

"why do you care if I smoke in here or not?"

"have you ever heard of passive smoking?" it was a rhetorical question but he answered anyway.

"yes but like I said why do you care?"

"Is there anything I can do to stop you smoking in here?" you asked as you sat next to him.

"I can think of one thing." he said as he grabbed you and pulled you into his lap.

He kissed you and of course you kissed back. He licked your lip and without waiting for you to open he shoved his tongue into you mouth. You could taste the smoke on his tongue but at the moment you didn't really care. He started to run his hand up your shirt when Kurenai opened the door. (7).

"okay guys times up."

You pulled away and made a face; you didn't want to go yet.

Asuma kissed you and picked you up. Without saying good bye you both left the party to go to his house and finish what you started.

7. Sasuke

"here," you say as you shove the piece of paper into sakura hands and walk into the closet.

"who has 7?" you hear her ask the guys. Then you hear it the gasp and the threats and the screams in anger. You sighed you just had to get him didn't you. You saw him walk threw the door, And then the light was gone but you could still hear the treats that if you touched him you would die. You sighed.

"what's up ducky butt?" you asked using your nickname for him.

"the roof. But even a baka like you should know that." he replied.

"why are you so mean?"

"why haven't you attacked me yet?"

"what do you mean?" you were confused he wasn't an enemy so why would you attack him?

"If it had have been any other girl they would have tried to make out with me bye now. Or worse."

"oh well the thing about that is 1. You're a jerk to me. 2. I doubt you would want me to do that. 3. Just cause your hot doesn't mean I'm going to jump all over you and 4. Why are you looking at me like that?"

" you just called me hot."

"DID NOT," you cried out blushing.

He leaned into you and kissed you expertly. You knew you shouldn't but you couldn't help kissing him back.

He ran his tongue along your lip asking for entrance. After a moments hesitation you open your mouth and Sasuke started caresses your tongue with his own. His hand slips to your waist as yours go around his neck. You start to suck on his tongue when the door is opened by an angry Sakura and Ino.

"how dare you touch MY Sasuke!" they yell in ustion.

"well for one thing he's not your Sasuke and two I'm out of here."

"I'm coming with you." Sasuke said walking quickly behind you and wrapping his arm around your waist.

"where are we going?" he asked

"lets just say that your tongue won't be the only thing I suck on tonight."

Your saw him smirk and lean in. His lips ran along you jaw line to your ear.

"well then we better get going." he said as his breath made shivers run down your spine.

I'm going to leave it there mostly cause I don't want to write another lemon at the moment. So let your sick minds imagine the rest. XD

8. Neji

"okay lets get this over with who has number 8?" you sighed.

" it was our destiny to go in there together but it not destiny to do anything." Neji said as he walked into the closet. You sighed and gave the puppy dog eyes to the girls. The shook their heads and you turned and walked into the closet. Sasuke closed the door behind you smirk.

_**WTF? Why is he smirking? Does he know something I don't? **_you thought.

You turned around to look at Neji only to be knocked to the ground. You were so shocked that you didn't notice the soft lips on yours. After you recovered you hungrily kissed back.

Lets just say that you guys got a bit carried away and the others weren't game enough to open the door. They heard moaning and asked Hinata to look... Lets just say she will never be the same girl again.

(8)

9. Naruto

"Um nine?" you ask.

"That's me," Naruto says as he stands up.

You walk toward the closet when out of nowhere I tackle you to the ground.

"Stay away from my Naruto," I say evilly to you as you start to loose consciousness due to your head smashing the ground. You black out as me and Naruto enter the closet.

_Ff 2hrs_

You wake up and notice that you're on the couch in Gaara's arms.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asks with genuine concern in his eyes.

"Yea I'm alright," you say as you stand up only to fall back. "I guess not."

"OMG are you alright?" I yell running towards you. A wall of sand separates us; stopping me a few feet away. "I'm not going to hurt her gaara you can put the defence down."

"Fine but if you hurt her I will kill you." he whispers and you look at him oddly. _**Since when does he care so much?**_ I snapped you back to reality.

"I'm so sorry." I cried. "I wasn't thinking. I just did can you forgive me?"

"Yea I guess." you reply. "I mean I would have done the same."

"You would?"

"Well not the same but close just take out the tackling me and knocking me out but other than that the same."

I sweat dropped. "So does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yes.""Thank you. Thank you. Ttttttthhhhhhaaaaaaannnnkkkkkkk yyyyyyoooooooouuuuuuuu." I yelled causing a few people to look at me weird. "Oops Lol"

And with that, I ran over to Naruto with a big smile on my face.

"Here I'll take you home." gaara said as he picked you up.

"O-okay."

In five minutes, you were home. He opened the door you had forgotten to lock and sat you down on the couch. He was just about to leave when you spoke.

"Please don't go." you pleaded. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"okay." he nodded. You put a noisy one and sat down.

"___-Chan what is love?" his question caught you off guard.

"Well I think love is when you care for someone so much you will do anything to keep them alive and safe."

"Then I love you ____-Chan" he stated.

"aw I love you to gaara."

Then you kissed him which of course he returned. And I'm going to leave it there. Lets just say lucky it was a loud movie cause it was a great cover for your moaning. (9)

__________________________________________________________

**(1) about the little boom boom boom boom thing it's a song I like its cute **

**(2) I don't see what everyone has got against poor lee D= **

**(3) I don't blame you I would be to XD**

**(4) I always thought of shika as the caring type**

**(5) he didn't need to fix his hair because it looked the same. Lucky messy hair bastard**

**(6) its from an add here in Australia Lol never thought I would use it here^^**

**(7) her and him aren't together okay**

**(8)** **sorry I'm really tired and I don't want to write that much more**

**(9) I had no idea what to do about gaara so I just winged it**

**Hey sorry I didn't do much for them I'm just really tired and I keep getting distracted by the cricket. ^^' lolness. Plz plz plz review it would mean a lot ^____^ thanks for reading narusgirl **


End file.
